How It Could Have Happened
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: Crack. Kakashi got the Mangekyo Sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

With a speed possessed only by the Prideful Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai charged straight into the village hospital, avoiding hospital staff and patients as best as he could, but was too preoccupied to take notice if any damage was done.

He all but leapt into the room, breathing rapidly from the physical exertion as he found the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, looking over a file with a grim expression.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the exhausted jounin, now crawling on the ground like a paraplegic without a wheelchair. "G-Gai!? You look exhausted, did something go awry with the mission?"

After inhaling enough air, the taijutsu master replied: "N-no…….(huff), After my (huff) mission was finished, (huff) I flew back here as fast as I could!!………"

He took another big breath. "But more important than that……LEE!! What became of Lee's operation!?"

Tsunade gazed at the man sympathetically and apologetically. "I'm sorry, Gai. The surgery failed. Rock Lee is dead."

Upon receiving the devastating news, the jounin did not react immediately, and several seconds passed before he released a bloodcurdling wail with tears leaking out of his eyes like a crack in a dam.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade looked mournful. "In fact, the surgery didn't just fail, it failed spectacularly. It was a complete disaster, there was blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Blood was gushing out of all his orifices like jelly through an air hole. It was a horrible, but mildly interesting event."

Predictably, this did nothing to placate the howling Sadful Beast as his bawling intensified.

"And for some reason, while Lee was gurgling with blood in his mouth, he mumbled something about hating medicinal dumplings and Hyuga Neji's lack of youth, whatever that means."

"WHY!?" Gai cried as he pounded the floor, "Why did the operation fail!? It was a fifty-fifty percent chance!!"

The Fifth Hokage scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Er, about that, I think I forgot to mention my horrible disadvantage at gambling because of my terrible luck with games of chance. And since this surgery was similar to a gamble, well, factoring in the necessary computations, it should have been a five-percent chance of the operation succeeding. Sorry."

"Oh, LEE!!" Gai sobbed with as much melodrama as a man as himself could muster, "If only I knew! I should have told you! I should have told you that I'm your FATHER!!!"

Tsunade looked fairly surprised. "Wh-what!? You're Lee's father?" She paused to give that information a thought. "Then again, it does seem quite obvious, wonder why I didn't realize that before."

Unaware of anything around him, the joujin continued to sob, and once in awhile saying something about the temporariness of youth and spandex and vanilla ice cream. It wasn't exactly the most coherent thing to ever be articulated.

Rock Lee's funeral wasn't fancy. Only the people who knew Lee were there, thus narrowing the number of people attending to a bare twenty.

Naturally, Gai was publicly crying up a storm, entirely devastated by the loss of his favorite pupil and apparently illegitimate son.

Kakashi, while having never been serious about the competition between himself and Maito Gai, was slightly happy about the ten million points he won insisted by Gai himself for failing his student and only inheritor of his eyebrows.

All members of the Rookie Nine were saddened beyond belief, but were coping in methods they were familiar with. Like Naruto slurping up ramen, Kiba licking his crotch, Shikamaru admiring the clouds or whatever the cliché is.

Standing next to a somber Tenten, Hyuga Neji smirked discreetly.

"Good riddance," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

In the innermost sanction of the forest, the wind blew and howled like an angry poltergeist seeking revenge against the living. Overhead the waves of brisk green, the less prominent branches whipped and thrashed about like a serpent going through seizure, and amidst all the dramatic atmosphere of the stage for a perfect showdown, stood the Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi.

The renowned jounin of Konoha, took in his surroundings with a solemnity usually only present in dire circumstances, one arm at his side and the other in the confines of his pocket.

Moments passed with the only activity being the forest's constant reaction to natural forces other then itself.

Abruptly, Kakashi began speaking. "Naruto left. To train with Jiraiya-sama." He turned slightly away. "He's gone to become stronger, more competent. To gain more control over his own perilous future."

His eye glanced skyward. "It's the same for Sakura. She's receiving training from Tsunade-sama herself. To better herself and develop her talents as a kunoichi. Both of them are striving to become stronger than they were, to release their inner talents and strength, so that they may achieve their goals………"

"…………so that they may bring Sasuke back home."

He sighed wearily. "It's sad. Only those with power can do anything. It's cruel, but it's reality, something all shinobi have to learn to accept. Something those two have realized through a harsh lesson."

He caught a leaf between his fingers.

"I failed them all. I failed my father when I became the ninja that I was. I failed Obito when I could not be the ninja I should have been. I failed Minato-sensei when I couldn't help or protect Naruto……"

He encased the leaf within his fist.

"But not anymore. I won't fail them again. I will safeguard their future, help them rebuild Team 7, support Naruto's dream to become Hokage, and not just spiritually."

He held his gaze at his BELOVED. "But in order to do that……I also need power."

Kakashi chuckled bitterly. "Heh, the contrived, hand-fisted irony. With this objective in mind, I need to do exactly what Sasuke was going to do to Naruto. All for the sake of power."

He released the leaf, watching it glide in loops toward the top of the foliages. "To achieve anything, we always need to sacrifice something in exchange. I just never thought I'd have to fight evil with evil. And I never thought one day the sacrifice would have to be you."

He pulled down his mask, revealing his sharingan. "Be it as it may, I will not falter. I would sacrifice myself for my students. And that includes **everything** of myself. So I will do what needs to be done!"

Performing the familiar hand seals for the only original jutsu he ever created, Kakashi gripped his left wrist and thrust his left hand earthward.

Intense, blue chakra gathered in his hand, blaring loudly as if a thousand birds were shrieking in rage.

Tomoe spinning, he looked at his BELOVED. "Are you prepared?"

Receiving no answer and expecting none, Kakashi charged.

It was over in a split second.

The jutsu ended, leaving the jounin's hand absent of the violent sizzle of chakra present mere moments ago.

Kakashi started in horror, remorse, and most importantly, GRIEF, at his own hand that pierced through his BELOVED.

The very first novel of the Icha Icha series he ever purchased ………signed by Jiraiya……source material for getting-laid scenarios to get over Obito's death…………yeah………….

He choked back a sob, and knelt to the ground as strength left his legs.

Breathing heavily, the white-haired shinobi stared toward the sky covered by the trees of the forest. Slowly, but surely, his sharingan twirled……………and morphed into the power he needed. The Mangekyo Sharingan. And mere moments after, a tear of blood followed.

Still on his knees, Kakashi gazed with sorrow upon the remains of his BELOVED, now merely a book that had a huge hole. "I'll always remember you………………. thank you."

He buried his longtime companion and first source of cheap pornography in an unmarked grave and went home to read the newest release.

He was seen giggling like the perverted bastard he is the very next day.


End file.
